


is that right?

by prismarineslabs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cameras, Choking, Gay Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Maid dress, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Thighs, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), degrading, dreamnap, george isn't very big in this story, sassy sapnap, sex with no plot, skirtnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismarineslabs/pseuds/prismarineslabs
Summary: sapnap loses a bet to dream and george, and ends up being roughly fucked by one of his boyfriends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 369





	is that right?

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda shit but um yea <3

sapnap and dream are both known out of the relationship to be the two more competitive ones. they fought over a lot of things, whether it being the big spoon to who will be winning the superbowl. so when dream challenges sapnap to a mario kart tournament, sapnap knew he had it in the bag. the rules were simple, teasing was allowed but no physical touching, and no purposefully hitting the other to fuck them up. they both had chosen their own personal bets on what would happen if the other had lost. sapnap had said that dream had to wear the cat ears and tail and let him post a photo ( _ face cropped out _ ), and dream said that sapnap had to wear the maid dress ( _ george had bought it a few months ago as a joke, though none of the boys had worn it _ ). it was best out of four, and currently both boys were tired with one win each, meaning whoever won the next one was the winner.

sapnap kept his ego big during the entire game, though the last few minutes of this round began to worry him. dream kept a steady second place the entire game, sapnap trailing behind in a fourth place. so dream crossing the finish line and screaming out of victory was enough to make sapnap's face drop. dream continued screaming, pushing himself off of the dark grey couch and running through the living room with his hands up. george stepped out of the kitchen, holding patches in his arms with an eyebrow quirked. a smile quickly adorned his face once he recognized sapnap and dreams completely different moods, snorting before leaving the living room to leave them to do what they want. dream stood behind sapnap, arms wrapping around his boyfriends shoulders and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "oh my love, i'm so excited." he whispered, chill crawling up sapnaps back. dream pulled away and patted his boyfriends back before stepping away. "go get dressed, i'll be up in a few minutes." sapnap begrudgingly stood, though couldn't hide the apparent boner he had from expecting what was happening. sapnap skittered away, finding his way to the spare bedroom where the old or unused clothes were. 

pushing open the closet, sapnap sifted through the clothes before finding the black fabric. snarling, he pulled it out and stared at it. it was a simple dress, though many accessories were with it. there was a pair of handcuffs with black fur on the wrist part, a black choker with a hole for a leash ( _ sapnap's face flushed heavily at that _ ), and a pair of white fishnets. opening the package, he pulled off his clothes and shifted on his feet. he stood naked for a moment before turning back to the closet, looking through the clothes that piled on the bottom of it, pulling a pair of dark green panties out ( _ dreams favorite on either him or george, he just couldn't find the black ones he was looking for _ ). pulling them on, he hummed softly to himself while pulling on the other clothes.

the fishnets came on first, before he stepped carefully into the dress and zipped it up towards the nape of his neck. he fixed the lacing around his chest to be a little prettier, staring at himself in the mirror. his thighs were littered with hickeys, a few barely covered by the white lacing on the bottom of the dress. fondling with the necklace for a little, he managed to pull it over his head and face it so the leash hole was around the back of his neck ( _ how dream liked it _ ). sapnap stared at himself in the mirror, flattening the dress with a frown. he felt so exposed, as though he could feel a cold breeze under his skirt. hearing footsteps make their way up the stairs, his blue eyes widened as he rushed towards the closet to get one of dreams favorite leashes, pulling it out lazily before sitting on the bed with his legs crossed.

the door opened to reveal dream, missing his shirt but wearing dark grey sweatpants. in one hand he had a pair of handcuffs, though he placed them on the table beside him seeing the pair that laid beside sapnap, and in the other he held a small camcorder. this made sapnap shrink a little, a knowing grin on dreams face. the red light was on and blinking, telling sapnap that he was already filming before he even walked in.

dream carefully placed the camera down so it was facing the guest bed, watching sapnap shift on the grey sheets. “sapnap,” he said softly, making the younger look at him with doe eyes. “come here, and bring the leash.” he cooed softly, shifting the pants down his legs so they pooled onto the wooden floor. sapnap stood, though knelt down so he was on his knees as he moved closer to dream. the taller’s smile only grew, bending down to be on the same level as his boyfriend. he grabbed his chin roughly, opening his mouth to spit in it.

sapnap gasped at the sudden interaction, shifting a little to make his boner a little more comfortable. dream stood again, watching sapnap intensely as he pulled his boxers down. his cock sprung up to his stomach, making him groan as he stroked himself slowly. sapnap watched his hand with a shy smile, mouth opening as dream carefully touched the tip to his lips. dream entered slowly, wet heat making him sigh comfortably. he took sapnaps hair in his hand, pushing his head down until his nose touched his groin. 

spit pooled around sapnaps lips, dribbling down his chin as dream slowly fucked his mouth. sapnap’s breath slowly left as he gagged roughly as dream sped his hips up, eyes shut in bliss. sapnaps eyes shut too, choking on the dick in his mouth. dream sped up, still going at a moderately even pace. his dick twitched, cum spurting out of the tip down sapnaps throat. sighing, dream pulled out to rub his cock while sapnap took deep breaths. bending down, the older picked up the leash from earlier and carefully connected it to the collar sapnap wore. he dropped it quickly, taking the camera to show off his boyfriend.

“to the bed,” dream hummed, watching sapnap stand and make his way to the bed ( _ not without dream slapping his ass _ ). sapnap sat on his ass, dream setting the camera down on the bedside table before pushing sapnap down onto his back. “so pretty.” he hummed, watching the ravenettes face flush. dream pulled the skirt up to reveal sapnaps thighs, smirking at the panties he wore. “panties, hmm?” 

“of course,” sapnap grinned at him, rough slap on his thigh shutting him up. dream pressed a hand to sapnaps cock, pushing down enough to cause slight pain and pleasure. a low moan came out of the boy, making the dirty blond smile. he pulled down the fishnets, muttering about how pretty the boy was. dream pressed a few kisses to sapnaps thighs, biting down roughly enough to bruise the other. sapnap moaned again at the bites, the pain blending in with the pleasure.

dream pulled the panties down, hand stroking the youngers cock slowly. he was always so unbearingly slow. fixing himself so he was between sapnaps legs, dream pulled the cock into his mouth, bobbing his head before pulling off. sapnap whined, thighs going to touch each other. dream held his hands on the inside of the soft skin, holding them apart. moving one hand onto the youngers cock again, he carefully tested the waters by pumping his cock in his hand. 

sapnap’s back arched, tan skin pulling apart from the shirt he wore. dream grinned as the sensitive boys let out a low moan, trying to fuck himself on dreams hands. pulling away, dream shifted away from the boy who whined out in protest again. staring at him for a moment, the older turned to the camera to angle it a little better on the boy before taking a small bottle of lube from the drawer. clicking open the cap, dream hummed a little to himself as he carefully lubricated three of his fingers. clicking the cap closed again, he moved towards sapnap and spread his legs carefully. “what a  _ slut _ ,” he commented, catching the warm blush that spread on the submissive's cheeks. 

dream slid a single finger into sapnaps ass, slowly fucking him in and out. sapnap held in a gasp, hands gripping onto the bottom of the dress to pull it up to his chest. letting out a soft ‘tsk’, dream continued to pump his finger into the boy before slowly adding a second. he moved slowly, teasing the boy, fingers barely brushing against the nerves inside sapnap. “hurry up..” sapnap whined, making dream pull his fingers out completely.

“you aren’t in the position to be telling me what to do,” dream warned, leaning into the boys ear. “if i had it my way i’d be fucking into you so hard right now you’d see fucking stars.” he hissed, biting roughly at the pierced ears. sapnap bit his lip roughly, head tilting the other way. “then do it.” he teased, looking up at dream as he pulled away. his blue eyes were glazed over, his face was red and turning sticky from the humidity and body heat. raising a brow, dream pulled away. 

dream’s lips pursed, left hand pressing roughly against the bare thigh. he leaned away from the bed, over the camera as to grab the lube. he uncapped it and lathered his cock generously ( _ seeing as the boy just wanted to get fucked unprepared _ ), laying it on the table lazily and stood in between sapnaps legs again. “what a dirty whore,” he snarled, pulling apart his legs even wider to line himself up. “couldn’t even wait to get prepared? need my cock so bad.” he hummed, teasing the boy who waited rather impatiently. sliding in, sapnap sucked in a deep breath at the wide stretch from the floridan. said boy wasted barely any time into fucking into the younger, going balls deep before pulling out just to repeat that. he fucked into him ruthlessly, hand resting on sapnaps neck with no weight. 

sapnap let out a few whorish moans, though his airway was being just barely blocked by the hand pressed onto his neck. his back was lifted from the mattress, chasing his orgasm by the rough thrusts the older fucked him with.

dream watched the sweat drop from his forehead onto the black dress sapnap wore, eyes shifting from the fabric to the youngers face. he grinned to himself, watching the pure pornographic faces that were made. waiting a few seconds, he pulled out of the younger, watching the way his asshole clenched around the air, searching for the cock that was just inside of him. dream chuckled, pulling his hand off of sapnaps neck, pumping his cock a few times as he watched sapnaps eyes open, staring at him. “what the fuck?!” the younger finally asked, catching his breath. 

“i saw how close you were,” dream muttered, voice slightly raspy. he took the youngers hips, pulling him closer to the edge. “not yet.” he grinned, taking him off the bed and bending him over the edge. he ran his fingers over the tanned back, watching the way the younger shivered. dream fixed the collar and leash that he wore, holding the black fabric tight in his hand as he slowly aligned and pushed in. sapnap moaned out again, a light pressure on his neck from the collar pushing against his skin.

dream began to thrust in fast, hips hitting against the youngers without a rhythm. “drEAM-” sapnap moaned out as dream hit the sensitive bundle of nerves, spit spilling from his mouth onto the bedsheets. dream tugged at the leash, choking sapnap effectively. his moans were cut off, face going a pink color as dream held him close to his chest. his eyes watered, threatening to spill down his rosy cheeks. dreams thrusts were still fast, biting into sapnaps shoulder with a specifically rough bite.

the color drained slightly from sapnaps face as he finally came, white ribbons spilling from his cock onto the bed and dress. his body went limp and dream continued to use him ( _ almost like a cocksleeve _ ), overstimulation setting in as tears rolled down his cheeks. dream loosened the leash in his grip, watching sapnap fall forward with a high-pitched moaned. dream bottomed out after a few more thrusts, cumming deep inside the ravenette. he pulled out and grinned as the younger slipped slightly off the bed, cum pooling from his ass to where he sat on the floor. he ignored the younger, ending the recording and smiling as he held the camera.

dream helped sapnap up, pressing a kiss to his temple. “george is gonna love this one,” he muttered into the youngers skin, using most of his power to hold him up.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written smut in awhile im sorry


End file.
